


The Song

by marthaandtheponds



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, this is just really painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthaandtheponds/pseuds/marthaandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone and everything has its time. The universe sings the children of time to their sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song

Time has made Martha Jones' hair grey, her bones brittle, and her step heavy, but Dr. Martha Jones is not weak.

The alert blinks on her screen, and she watches it for a long moment. She'd tracked Donna since the day the Earth was stolen. Since the day she lost a friend. She sent flowers to her address, anonymous gifts, and kept her out of harms way.

Just like the Doctor would have wanted.

But everyone has their time, and Martha Jones makes her way to Donna Noble's front door. She moved back to her old home after her husband had died three years ago.

Martha went to his funeral.

She took a moment to look at Wilf's grave, and then Sylvia's. In her mind, she pictured the Doctor's. All gone now. They were all gone. Her last connection to the world she loved lay dying in her home.

Her heart is heavy as she knocks on the door. "Dr. Martha Jones; U.N.I.T. I've come to see Mrs. Temple-Noble?" The man let's her in, and she walks the pathway to her door.

If she opens this, it will be all too real.

The door creaks, and there, with hair as vibrant as ever, lays Donna Noble. Martha smiles. There is no familiarity in Donna's eyes, no recognition.

But Martha still takes a seat and reaches for the woman's hand. She's old now, Donna is. Old. Dying.

"Hello Donna. You don't remember me. But I figured now was as good a time as any for you to hear this."

So she tells her.

Martha Jones tells her about that wonderful man in the blue box. That man whose eyes were always filled with wonder. Their Doctor. Long gone now. She had seen the new him once. The next day, she retired from active U.N.I.T. duty. That wasn't the face she had wanted to see. That wasn't the face she wanted to fight for the universe with.

That wasn't her Doctor.

She tells her about Jenny, who had taken up residence on her home planet. She was the president.

"A damn good one at that."

She tells her about Jack. He was still rolling through time, the same. Martha joked that she saw a gray hair when she saw him last.

She knew Rose was okay, and so was TenToo.

There were tears in Martha's eyes as she looked at Donna, using the last of her strength to listen to the tale this strange woman was spinning.

At last, Martha's story was finished. She looked over at the bed, but Donna's eyes are closed.

"Thank you, DoctorDonna. Thank you." Martha reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

Donna's eyes opened slowly and she gripped onto Martha's hand. "They're singing for me. Like they sang for our Doctor." Donna's voice is weak, and it is all Martha can do not to cry.

Martha rose.

"They've never stopped singing for you, Donna Noble."

When it is Martha's time, she finally hears the song too.

And it's beautiful.


End file.
